Mobile messaging messages, including SMS (Short Message Service) messages, MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service) messages, and mobile email messages, are relatively difficult to deliver to users. In general, this is because users use a wide variety of mobile carriers. Sending and receiving mobile messaging messages to and from users involves a thorough understanding of the carrier-specific details of delivery. Further, users in different markets use different technologies to receive mobile messaging messages; for example, in Japan, users receive mobile messaging messages as mobile e-mail messages.
In many markets, carriers demand the ability to respond to mobile messaging messages. However, interaction with users that involves responding to such messages sent from them is often a difficult problem. As a result, users cannot perform actions on such messages, such as initiating activities or performing actions such as accepting a request or adding a comment in response to a message. In addition to the above-described difficulties, message delivery also needs to honor privacy and security requirements.
Reaching users via their mobile devices is valuable in many scenarios. Any improvement in mobile messaging technology is thus desirable.